Como la blanca nieve
by KageSekai
Summary: La hermosa vista que era difícil de superar había sido vencida con creces, aunque eso ya lo sabía, su vista paso al instante a otra cosa y vaya que eso lo hizo sonrerir, sin duda era una vista incluso más hermosa que esa nevada montaña.


**Título.- Como la nieve blanca.**

 **Pareja: Godou x Sode no Shirayuki.**

 _La hermosa vista que era difícil de superar había sido vencida con creces, aunque eso ya lo sabía, su vista paso al instante a otra cosa y vaya que eso lo hizo sonrerir, sin duda era una vista incluso más hermosa que esa nevada montaña._

* * *

No podía expresar bien sus emociones sin importar cuanto lo intentara y es que no era sencillo para empezar. Su corazón latiendo como un pistón mecánico en su máxima potencia y su cuerpo ligeramente rígido por aquella situación, constantemente inhalando y exhalando para poder calmar los nervios que tenía y poco a poco intentando calmar su corazón que estaba a punto de explotar en cualquier momento.

La poca multitud caminando mientras reían y se tomaban cariñosamente las manos lo volvía todo incluso más embarazoso, entonces observo el reloj. Decidido a no llegar tarde y enojarla, es que había salido totalmente arreglado como Unohana le había dicho que lo hiciera y entonces esperar adecuadamente su llegada, aunque tal cosa solo provocaba a su corazón el tener que latir más rápido que de costumbre y es que no era su culpa.

Parado en una de las paredes se encontraba un joven de negros cabellos como el azabache ligeramente alborotado en puntas con una piel morena y unos ojos de la tonalidad de su cabello, su rostro era normal pero con facciones salvajes e incontrolables. EL joven llevaba una playera roja de manga larga debajo de un chaleco delgado negro con los bordes de oro y un pantalón para la nieve del color del chaleco, esa persona era Kusanagi Godou y en esos momentos se encontraba en uno de sus mayores problemas.

– Godou – Una suave y delicada voz como el viento en un monte helado lo llamó y entonces volteo a ver a la hermosa dama, provocando así que sus mejillas fueron iluminadas de un brillante rojo por lo que sus ojos (y los de muchos otros) observaban.

Una hermosa joven de 19 años de un cabello blanco largo que llegaba a la mitad de la espalda con un suave mechón que caía desde el centro de su cabello pasando con suavidad encima de la nariz y ocultarse nuevamente en su cabello y con dos mechones cayendo a los lados de su rostro, donde el izquierdo llegaba encima del busto y el derecho hasta el final del estómago. Su piel blanca batallaba contra la hermosa nieve y sus grandes y redondos ojos azules-platinos brillaban con hermosura y resaltaba sus facciones finas y frágiles como de un hada de nieve que con tocarla se podría romper, una dima digna de ser llamada "Shirayukihime" (blanca nieves). Su delgado cuerpo cubierto por un kimono blanco perlado con un obi de un azul sumamente pálido con na cuerda rosada, su cuerpo delgado contaba con unas pequeñas curvas bien resaltadas por su ropa.

Godou se quedó observando fijamente a la hermosa mujer de cabello blanco cual nieve y es que hacer otra cosa era imposible. La dama camino por la nieve como si fuera piso normal y entonces llego frente a él, debido a la diferencias de estatura es que la dama tenía que alzar la vista para verlo a los ojos, dicho acto provoco que la dama también se sonrojara pero con una sonrisa suave en sus fríos y azules.

– Realmente el espíritu zanpakuto más hermosa de todas – Comentó Godou para poner su mano en la suave y fría mejilla de la dama – Sode no Shirayuki – Nombrando a la doncella quien obtuvo un sonrojo más notorio, la mirada de ambos se entrelazó de un segundo a otro.

– Las ventajas de haber vencido a la odiosa de Katen y la molesta de Hineko, espero que estés listo para pasar un día entero a mi lado, porque después de esto, seré la única mujer en la que pensaras – Godou sonrió y entonces unió sus labios con los de Sode no Shirayuki.

Un suave pero amoroso beso que demostraba todo el cariño que tenía el uno con el otro, entonces ambos se tomaron de la mano y fueron a disfrutar de la semana de vacaciones que Urahara les prometió a Godou y la zanpakuto que venciera en piedra-papel-tijera.

Los dos observaron cosas que deseaban hacer juntos, podía ser difícil la relación que tenían cuando eran un rey asesino de dioses con el espíritu de una zanpakuto, pero eso no era algo que le importara a Sode no Shirayuki o a cualquier otra espada que Godou hubiera usado de otro Shinigami, simplemente aceptaban que esa persona era especial y por ello es que muchas de ellas competían por su cariño como sus portadoras.

* * *

 **Que tal este One-Shot de una pareja como estos dos.**

 **Desde cierto punto creo ser quien creo la pareja, después de todo no he leído una historia con relación a Godou y Sode no Shirayuki… aunque siendo sinceros, son pocas las historia que realmente tienen a Godou como un personaje.**

 **La verdad no quise hacerlo muy extenso y solo quería mostrar lo que sería un corto relato de un encuentro y lo que conllevaba eso, en otra ocasión haré uno más extenso que lleve a una cita entera y es que prefiero hacer un disparo primero, donde se conoce la relación y otra después que sea la cita.**

 **Espero que es haya gustado.**

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
